Starfox: The Final Goodbye
by Starfox Frontlines
Summary: The continuation of The Ultimate Sacrifice.  Please note that I am re-writing this whole thing. To make it more in-depth and better than it is.


**Starfox: The Final Goodbye**

Plot:

400 years has passed. The Spartans from the ring world Halo has come to where Lylat once existed. A year passes, Krystal's necklace is still floating in space. But, it starts to glow.

**Chapter 1: 2nd Chances**

As it glows, it starts to flash. Then it flashes faster and faster. Then pure white. Light shines from it. Rocks and other debrie start to pull twords it. Once everything was in the center of Lylat, where Solar was, everything explodes! All of a sudden, Solar is reformed! Then follows Corneria, Fichina, Titania, Katina, Fortuna, Venom, Sectors X, Y and Z, Zoness, Macbeth, Sauria, Aquas, Meteor Field, Kew, and Cerinia.

Then the land masses of these planets come up from the ground. Followed by buildings, and technology. Then bones get wrapped in flesh and come together, forming the citizens of Lylat. Life entered every animal, and they all breathed again. Fox McCloud, was reborn.

Fox: "(gasps for air) Wha... Am I... alive?"

He looks around. He sees people and buildings untouched by the war. No destruction. He looks at Krystal. He helps her up and she says, "Fox? Are we..."

Fox: "We... are alive again."

Krystal: "But... aren't we supposed to go to Heaven, since we are saved?"

Fox: "Yea. Hey? Where's your necklace?"

Krystal: "I gave it to you. Before I died."

Fox: "It was destroyed by the supernova. But everything else is fine. That does not make sence."

Krystal: "Fox... I think it did this. It brought us back to life."

Fox: "I guess you're right. I still love you."

Krystal: "And I still do too."

They were interupted by a figure. It was James.

James: "Hey son! What happened?"

Fox: "Oh dad."

Fox huggs his father, then sees... his dad? Fox forgot there was a clone of his father. This caused some problems.

James: "Son? What... what the?"

Clone: "Uhhh... this is awkward."

James: "Why do you look exactly like me?"

Fox: "Cause he's a clone of you. Andross made him. And... Why does he look different?"

Clone: "Fox. Come close to me."

James: "No Fox."

Clone: "There's nothing to worry about son."

James: "Only I call him son you j..."

Krystal: "James! Let fox go for once. He's 41 frickin years old! Not 10!"

Fox comes to the clone.

Fox: "Why... do you have scars all over you, and he doesn't?"

Clone: "Cause I am the real James. My boy."

Fox: "Can you take off your sunglasses?"

The clone takes them off, and he does not have any features of an old man. Fox is shocked.

Fox: "D... dad?"

The other James runs to the one near Fox and they fight. Fists flying and clothes ripped. Fox breaks them apart. But the one that is young, starts to cough up blood.

James 1: "Let him die. He's not worth it."

James 2: "No. I... can't die... again. After so long... I finally saw my son grown up. I am proud of you."

James 1: "Just shut up you."

Fox was really confused. Which one is his real father? When old James picks up young James to finish him off, Fox figures it out.

Fox: "STOP! Put him down!"

Old James did so. Young James grabbes his knife and plunges it into old James's heart. Fox looked away, but then old James says dying, "I have failed you... master... Andross." The clone was evil all along. Only when he saw the real James, his programming kicks in. The clone's body dissolves away. Leaving just the clothes. James, then collapses. Krystal goes and get's a medic. James is bleeding internally, he's dying. As James is laying on the ground, Fox and Krystal rest thier hands on him and begin to pray to God.

After an hour of prayer, James dies. Fox lays his head on his dad. Krystal, crying. Then after all was lost, Fox hears a heart beat. He looks and see his dad wake up! The bleeding stoped, and the aging started. James ages to the proper age and sees Fox. James says, "My son and Krystal, I saw Jesus. I came to him, but he said your time is not over. Go back to your family. I will call you when it is time. Then I woke up."

Fox: "Oh dad!"

Krystal lays her head on Fox's back and closes her eyes. Then she hears a voice.

?: "MOM! DAD!"

Krystal looks, then she cries.

Krystal: "Honey? You are not going to bevlieve this."

Fox looks and sees his sons. James then says, "Kids? You have kids? Then I... am a grandfather."

Marcus: "Mom! Dad!"

Fox: "Boys, meet your grandpa."

Marcus: "You're our grandpa? Dad told us you'd died?"

James: "I did. But I am alive again."

Krystal: "James this Marcus. And this is James."

James: "You named one after me?"

Fox: "Yes I did dad. Well he is really James II."

Krystal: "I wish I... Peppy, Slippy Falco!"

Peppy: "James! This is a surprise!"

James: "Calm down old rabbit. It's good to see you again Pep. I guess they are the other members of Starfox? Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad I presume?"

Falco: "Yes sir."

Slippy: "That's right Mr. McCloud."

James: "Just call me James."

Fox: "Well if... who's that? She looks... familiar."

Fox goes to the old woman.

Fox: "Hey ma'am! You look familiar to me. You... look like my mom."

?: "Cause I am your mother son. Alexis."

Fox's eyes are wide. His heart beating fast. He finnally can see his mom. After a 41 year wait. Alexis sees her husband James and the other members of the McCloud family. She meets the new Starfox team, and asks Fox.

Alexis: "Son? Who's that over there?"

Fox: "Wolf! Panther! Leon!"

Wolf: "Hey Fox! We still friends?"

Fox: "Of course we are still friends."

Wolf: "Okay quit huggin me!"

Leon: "It's nice to see you again Fox. What do you think Panther?"

Panther: "This is all lovely. I get to see Krystal again, and Fox's whole family."

Leon: "Hey! Look who made it back! Monkey boy."

Dash: "I am not a boy anymore! Why does everyone pick on me?"

Panther: "I also see Katt and Bill. The gang's back together."

Lucy: "What about me?"

Leon: "Oh yeah. I forgot. Also, amanda is with you Lucy."

Krystal sees the others.

Krystal: "I guess girls night out is back up."

Katt: "Yes it is."

James II: "Mom. What about the boys? There are more boys than girls."

Fox: "I'll start one son. Don't worry."

James: "Golf anyone? I am a pro."

Fox: "You haven't played since highschool!"

James: "Son, I have three tournements under my belt. The last one I won, my score was -19. Second place was -5. Tell me I can't play golf."

Fox: "Okay okay! Let's play golf then."

Wolf: "I hate golf."

James: "O' Donnell, you WILL play AND like it. It may look boring, but it isn't. Tomorrow, we guys will all play. Nine holes. Okay?"

Panther: "My dad was a champion. But he was killed by a rival golfer."

James: "How?"

Panther: "The other golfer hid a knife in his bag. When he and my dad were tied on hole 18, the other golfer sunk a par. My dad had a 40 ft. putt for a birdie. He just barley made it. The rival wacked out and killed my father so he can win. Cheater."

Fox: "That... was the most weird story I ever heard. What was the other golfer's name?"

Panther: "David Ryan O' Donnell."

Krystal: "Wolf's dad?"

Wolf: "Yes. My dad was a good golfer, but also a mad man. He killed your father Panther, a waiter, a chef, a docter, 10 soldiers, a fireman, 5 best friends, 2 nurses, 8 citizens, and my mother."

James: "That is 31 murders."

Fox: "Holy crap!"

Krystal: "That's dirsturbing."

Leon: "I killed 65 people. That's why I am a asassian. Or was."

James II: "Can they stop talking about killing?"

Leon: "Yes young one, we are done."

Fox: "Well it's good to see you all. Now, we live a second chance."

They all leave and go back to their homes. James and Alexis ask if they could live with thier son. Now there is six McClouds living under one roof. Little does Fox know, his body is changing.


End file.
